Marinette in the Country of Hearts
by sanasings
Summary: Marinette's world is turned upside down when the eccentric Theo Barbot kidnaps her and traps her in the ever mysterious and equally dangerous Wonderland. Now the only way for her to return home is by interacting with this country's inhabitants. Wonderland AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello kittens!**

 **This fanfiction was originally created for the MLBBookAUChallenge325 challenge on ML Amino and is based off the manga "Alice in the Country of Hearts" by QuinnRose.**

 **Book Summary: Alice Lidelle is forcefully dragged into the crazy Country of Hearts, where time changes between noon, evening, and night at random, a good majority of the citizens are relatively "faceless", and there is no regard for human life. Instead of hearts, the inhabitants have clocks that once broken, can be repaired and become someone new. Alice must interact with the people of this country in order to make it back to her own world.**

* * *

 _"This is crazy... No, scratch that. This is absolutely insane." Marinette watched as the person she'd just been talking with lay on the ground, motionless._

 _"I told you there was nothing to worry about Marinette! 'Kill or be killed' games are just the best, don't you think?"_

 _She felt herself beginning to shake from shock as she looked her companion over. The blonde boy standing in front of her was covered in scrapes and bruises. She was sure his fur wrap would be stained red if it weren't for the fact that it was the darkest black she'd ever seen. There were tears in his dark clothing that revealed light-toned skin below. Sunlight glinted off the gun he held in his right hand, making it impossible for her to forget it was there. Perhaps the most shaking thing however, was the wide smile on his face. He was truly enjoying himself._

 _"Hey, did you know? Games always have rules. It's decided from the beginning. . . You knew that, right?_

* * *

"... ette... rinette... Marinette. It's time to wake up silly."

Marinette slowly opened her eyes and was met with soft sunlight. Sitting up, she noticed that she had been lying down outside in her family's garden. There was a slight pounding in her head and she gingerly placed her hand on it.

"Does your head hurt Marinette? It's probably because you were napping outside again. How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?"

She looked in the direction of the familiar voice and easily recognized her older sister Bridget sitting next to her. The two were quite close and always spent Sundayafternoons such as this one with each other. It was enjoyable, despite the fact that they tended not to do much of anything. Just being in her sister's company was enough to put a smile on Marinette's face.

"You were mumbling..." Bridget mused. "Were you dreaming?"

"Yes. It was a strange dream." Marinette thought back, trying to remember exactly what had happened. "There was something about a game... and rules?"

"A game? Sounds like a fun dream." Bridget smiled down at her sister and noticed her awed expression. "Oh? What's wrong?" When Marinette didn't answer, she just laughed and shook her head affectionately "You are so strange Marinette."

Marinette continued to watch her sister, admiring how effortlessly beautiful and elegant she could be. One smile was all it took to brighten anyone's world. She was on an entirely different level than her younger sister, one that Marinette could never reach no matter how hard she tried. On top of undeniable beauty, Bridget was also intelligent and graceful. She was the ideal lady, the kind any and every guy would fall for.

Marinette shook her head slightly, stopping her mind from going down a dark road. That was when she noticed the book in her sister's hands.

"She must have been reading this while I was napping."

"What are you reading today sister? Is it another psychology book?"

An amused expression graced Bridget's features. "Well... I guess you could call it that, but it's not at the same time." She giggled at her sister's confusion. "It's more like a novel. A fairy tale really. The story is about a girl. She follows a white rabbit into a wonderland. Then-"

"Ah, it's fine" Marinette interrupted. "You don't need to tell me everything. I just want to know how it ends. What happens?"

Bridget couldn't keep herself from laughing at her sister's insistence. "It's always the same with you. In the end, the Queen of Wonderland tries to put her on trial, but she escapes... until she wakes up."

"So, it was a dream in the end?" Marinette clarified.

"To put it simply, yes."

"And? She wakes up and that's it?"

"Yes, that's it."

Marinette's shoulders slumped in mild disappointment. "I don't think I'd like that book very much."

"Oh. That's a pity." Bridget's face lit up as an idea struck her. "Then Marinette, let's play a game."

"Huh?"

"You dreamt of a game, so you must really want to play."

"I don't really-"

"What about a card game? Yes, a simple card game would be perfect."

"Cards?"

Marinette felt her heartbeat speed up.

 _"I have to... I have to play cards."_

"A card game it is then," Bridget exclaimed, not hearing any opposition from Marinette.

 _"Because that's the rule."_

"Marinette?"

Her sister's voice brought Marinette out of her thoughts and she glanced up in confusion. At some point, Bridget had stood up and was now angled towards their house.

"Are you still tired?" she asked before laughing and turning the rest of the way. "I'll go get the cards. Just wait here, and don't fall asleep again while I'm gone."

"Oh, uhm, okay."

 _"Did I just say something?"_

A wave of drowsiness lazily made its way through her the moment Bridget left, and Marinette found herself fighting to stay awake.

"It's so nice out today. The weather's just perfect for napping in the sun. I'm sorry sister, it'll just be for a little bit..."

* * *

A rustling noise made Marinette slowly open her eyes. When her vision came in to focus she was met with the sight of a small white rabbit standing on it's hind legs. It was wearing a crazy looking red, black, and white suit with a large pocket watch dangling off the left side. It's pristine white fur glowed in the sun as it stood there, watching her.

Marienette let her eyes slowly close again, intent on not having any weird dreams this time around.

"You! You're supposed to follow me!" Her eyes flew open in alert at the sudden voice. "What are you doing?! You have to chase me!"

 _"What!? What is this!? Now it's talking? I must be really tired to have dreamt this up! I'll just pretend I didn't see it..."_

"I suppose it can't be helped."

Marinette felt her body be lifted off the ground and was once again alert.

"Wha-Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed when she saw the man holding her. He was wearing the same bizarre clothing as the rabbit from before and even had white rabbit ears that contrasted with his dark brown hair.

"Please don't scream in my ear," the stranger politely asked.

"Wait... Who are you?" Marinette demanded. "Put me down!"

"No can do! I'll put you down when we get there." The man began jogging away with Marinette held firmly in his grasp. "We're going in to that hole over there!"

"Hole?! Why is there a huge hole in my garden!?" She looked between the large hole in the ground and the man holding her. His carefree attitude was only working her up even more as he made his way straight for the ominous black circle with a smile.

"Hmm... I wonder why? But if there's a hole, you must jump in!"

"Nooooooooooooo!" Marinette yelled as he proceeded to do so.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Stay tuned for more!**

 **~Sanasings**


	2. Chapter 2

When Marinette opened her eyes again she was in an unfamiliar setting. She seemed to be on the observation deck of some kind of strange stone tower.

"Where am I?" she mumbled.

"Welcome to Wonderland Marinette!"

She turned to see the stranger with bunny ears that had kidnapped her just moments before, standing a few feet away. "How do you know my name?"

"Of course I know your name. I love you."

"Take me home you perverted stalker!"

"That's impossible," he stated matter-of-factly. "Now drink this." He held up a crystal vial filled with a clear liquid.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to drink some suspicious liquid just because you tell me to. It could be poison for all I know."

"Well that's a problem." The man made his way towards her confidently. Marinette tried to get back, but found herself unable to move at. "That's okay though. If the game were that easy it wouldn't be fun after all."

"A game?"

At the mention of a game her head began pounding once again, her mind replaying the small bits she remembered from her earlier dream. She watched as he opened the vial and put it to his own lips. Before she could react, his mouth was on hers as he forced her to drink the liquid.

"You drank it!" He smiled brightly. "This is the option of hearts. Now that you've drank it, you must participate in the game." He made his way towards a spiral staircase, satisfaction emanating from his entire being. "My name's Theo by the way. Theo Barbot." He turned back and smiled. "Now Marinette, let the games begin." With those parting words he disappeared down the stairs, leaving her alone.

She stayed where she was for a minute, replaying what had just happened over and over again. When she was finally able to process the final piece of information she felt a frustrated tear slide down her face.

 _"I just lost my first kiss to some bizarre kidnapper..."_

"THAT PERVERT!" she screamed. "HE IS GOING TO GET IT THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM!"

She took a few calming breaths to regain herself before grabbing the now-empty vial he left behind. "Just what did he make me drink?" She tried to stand and was relieved when she was able to do the action easily.

"Wh-who are you?" a shy voice asked from behind her. Marinette turned to see a red headed man standing in the doorway that Theo had just left through. He was wearing a large black coat with coattails that almost brushed the floor and a slightly wrinkled white shirt, his black pants in a similar disheveled state. His straight red hair was pulled back in a short ponytail. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry," Marinette said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to intrude at all. But you see, I was actually kidnapped. I don't quite know how I got here or where here even is. Some man named Theo brought me here and made me drink some strange potion."

"Potion!?"

"Ah, yes." She held the vial out to him. "It was in this."

The man stepped towards her and sighed when he saw what she was holding. "You said that Theo did this? Theo Barbot?"

"That's correct."

"That stupid rabbit." The man sighed before continuing. "Uhm, I think I can explain. If you'll let me of course." He smiled when she nodded. "My name's Nathanael Kurtzberg by the way. I sort of run the Clock Tower here."

"It's nice to meet you Nathanael."

She followed him into what looked like a workroom in the center of the Clock Tower. They each took a seat at a large work table while Nathanael quickly pulled out a map. "You've been brought to the Country of Hearts. It is divided in to four territories. The first territory is Hatter Mansion. It's actually the headquarters for this country's mafia boss Alya Caesar, so it can be quite danerous. The inhabitants tend to swing weapons first and ask questions later. The second territory is the Castle of Hearts, ruled by the Queen of Hearts herself, Chloe Bourgeoise. She has a habit of using execution as a punishment for every offence, so if you run across her it would be best to stay on her good side. The third territory is the Amusement Park, run by a man named Plagg. All three territories are constantly fighting over land among other things, and battles can pop up just about anywhere. Then there's Clock Tower Square in the center, it's the only neutral grounds in the country, and for the most part is solely inhabited by myself. The three-way power struggle is of no importance to an outsider such as yourself, but you should still be careful while wandering around in order to avoid fights. I know this may not make any sense to you, but it's just the way this world works."

"Thank you for explaining all of this to me, but I honestly just want to go home. If you'll tell me where to go I'm sure I can make it by myself."

"I'm afraid that's not possible miss. You can't leave alone."

"Oh." Marinette looked up at him hopefully. "Then could you possibly take me? Please?"

"That's not really the problem. 'You can't leave alone' is one of the rules of the game you are participating in."

"What? Game? Rules?" Marinette paused when she noticed the room suddenly get dark. Looking out the window, she saw the moon and stars twinkling above. "Wait. It was just noon, how is it this late?"

"It's normal in this world. It's best to not make a fuss over it. I'm sure you'll get used to the time changes."

"I get it. This is all a dream."

"It's fine if you think of this as a dream. But if you don't progress in the game, I'm afraid it will be never-ending. You could have left when you first arrived, but that potion Theo made you drink means you have to participate in order to get home. Look at your bottle again."

Marinette did as he suggested and saw a couple drops of liquid at the bottom. "But I could have sworn it was empty before."

Nathanael smiled knowingly. "The more of this world's inhabitants that you interact with, such as myself and Theo, the more that vial will fill. When all the liquid you drank has been replaced, you will be able to go back home."

"That sounds easy enough." Marinette sighed with relief, missing Nathanael's skeptical look.

* * *

 _Marinette stood silently, surrounded by fog. "Where am I?" The last thing she recalled was lying down on the bed in the spare room Nathanael said she could use. "Is this a dream in a dream?"_

 _"I suppose you are half right."_

 _"Who's there?" she called out._

 _"My name's Tikki." A woman in a red dress with black spots floated in front of her. She had her short hair loose around her face and a bow attached on either side, the ribbons flowing around her. "I know everything must seem a bit strange to you right now, but I truly am happy to finally meet you Marinette._

 _"Why are you here?" Marinette asked skeptically._

 _"I thought I should come and explain things to you a bit more is all. I am the one that Theo got the potion from after all. We wanted to give you the world you've desired most. Everyone will love you in this world. Even I love you."_

 _"So in other words, I'm just a lonely person on the inside that wants everyone to love me. This world I've come up with reflects my inner feelings."_

 _"Oh Marinette. You didn't create this world. It's a world that already existed." Tikki smiled at her._

 _"That's not possible. No one would ever love someone like me. I'm far too plain and uninteresting."_

 _"It's the truth I assure you. It may not be romantic love, and it may not be love at first sight, but everyone here will love you after they truly get to know you Marinette." Tikki's reassuring smile never once faltered as she spoke, and Marinette found herself silently hoping what she said was true._


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, I guess I'm off! Thanks for letting me rest here for a bit Nathanael, I really appreciate it." Marinette called as she made her way for the door.

"It's fine miss. Really."

"Marinette."

Nathanael looked up in confusion from the clock he was repairing.

"My name, it's Marinette. You're free to call me that if you'd like."

"Ah, I see." Nathanael quickly got back to work, but Marinette was able to see a faint blush rise to his cheeks before he bent his head. "In that case, your welcome Marinette. Oh, and be careful out there, alright? It isn't safe."

With a nod, Marinette exited the tower and made her way down one of the three paths, noting that it was once again noon. She wasn't sure where exactly she was heading, the only thing on her mind being her goal, but she did her best to be aware of her surroundings in the dangerous dream she created for herself.

* * *

It wasn't long before she came across a large building.

"Now which territory is this?" she muttered while looking at the large gates.

"Big sister, do you have some sort of business here?"

She turned around to see two children standing behind her. They were both wearing identical uniforms, although everything else about them couldn't be more different. The boy had dark skin and black hair, a pair of thick glasses sat on his face. The girl on the other hand was fair with light pink hair. Marinette noted that they did have one other thing in common. They were each aiming some axes with elongated handles at her.

"Well, I was actually wondering if I could talk with whoever's in charge here."

"Sorry sis, but I'm afraid we can't allow that." the girl said.

"As the gatekeepers here, it's our job to get rid of all trespassers." The boy added.

"You may not look like a bad person, but..."

"People aren't always as they seem."

"Don't worry." They said together.

"It won't hurt that much. Right brother?"

"Yup. Let's kill her sister."

"We're not letting you go!"

 _"This was a terrible idea"_

"Hey, you two!" a third voice cut in, giving Marinette some hope. "What are you doing?"

She looked for who had spoken and saw a man walking up to them. His appearance was similar to the boy about to attack her, although his skin was a bit lighter, his hair shorter, and he himself older. Sticking out of his head were a pair of grey-brown ears, similar to Theo's.

"Did you check if she was a guest?" he asked.

"Stay out of this stupid hare," the girl replied.

Ignoring their anoyyance, the newcomer walked past them and straight for Marinette. "So, which is it? Are you a guest or a spy?"

"I'm-Well, uhm."

"Since we don't know which, I guess the best thing to do would be to just kill you. Better safe than sorry, you know?" Before she had the chance to fully comprehend what he said, the man had pulled out a gun and pointed it at her head. "I have been wanting to try out this new gun. This would be the perfect time to test it."

She looked at him in fear as he smiled down at her.

"Stop." Marinette jumped when a gloved hand was placed on her shoulder. "I told you not to kill anyone on the premises without my consent Nino."

"Of course Alya, my apologies." Nino quickly reholstered his gun and stepped back.

"Um, thank you." Marinette turned to find a girl with big brown curls wearing thick glasses, a crisp white suit, and an outrageously over-the-top hat.

"You're quite welcome miss outsider. I believe some introductions are in order. I am Alya, head of the hatter mafia. The hare here is my second-in-command, Nino. You'll have to forgive his poor manners. And those are the twins, fraternal of course, Alix and Max. It truly is a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Marinette," she said slowly, still a bit taken aback by the unorthodox welcome.

"A befitting name for a beautiful rose such as yourself. Now then, I do believe it's tea time. Would you care to join us?"

"Uh, sure." Marinette followed the bunch through the main gates and into the back garden where a large table was already set up with an assortment of tea, cakes, and sandwiches.

 _"This world is crazier than I thought."_


End file.
